pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn's Pachirisu
Dawn |gender = Female DP094: Doc Brock! Dawn reffer Pachirisu as female. |debut = Twice Smitten, Once Shy! |episodecaught = Twice Smitten, Once Shy! |caughtwhere = Sinnoh Route 203 |location = With Dawn }} This Pachirisu is an -type Pokémon owned by Dawn. Personality In the beginning, Pachirisu doesn't obey its trainer Dawn's commandments and likes to using its electricity to mess up her hair. However, it soon convergences its naughtiness and begins to follow her orders. Like May's Munchlax with Pokéblock, Pachirisu loves eating poffins and it even had a tantrum when one got destroyed. Biography In DP019: Twice Smitten, Once Shy!, Dawn sought to capture Pachirisu which she succeeded in doing so but after it shocked her and given its hyperactive personality as well as Dawn's own inability to control it, Dawn ended up releasing it back into the wild and gave up. However after realizing that she'd made a big mistake, Dawn wanted to recapture Pachirisu, only to learn that Jessie was interested in adding to her own team. Despite Team Rocket's efforts, Pachirisu chose to side with Dawn and after the Team Rocket trio were sent blasting off thanks to Pachirisu's Discharge attack, Dawn recaught Pachirisu. In the first few episodes, Pachirisu would often use Discharge and accidentally give Dawn a bad hair day. It was a Hyper Pokémon and Jessie admired Pachirisu and went up against Jessie and Ash's Aipom in a few episodes after. It helped Dawn with the appeals stage in the Floaroma contest and with Piplup in the Hearthome City contest. During the travels, Pachirisu got sick from storing too much electricity, but it quickly got better, after sending Team Rocket blasting off. When he had the first appearance of Ursula and her Gabite, Pachirisu learned Super Fang because Gabite stepped on a poffin. It battled Gabite in the contest and won a ribbon for Dawn which was a total of four. When the heroes taught the children about breeding, battling and contesting, Pachirisu and Buneary made a combination move, Ice Chandelier, from Ice Beam and Discharge, from Thomas' advice. It was used in the Grand Festival and with Mamoswine against Ursula's Gabite and Flareon. While they were at disadvantage, Dawn made a comeback, making Pachirisu and Mamoswine able to defeat both of Ursula's Pokémon via Ice Chandelier. Known moves Using Discharge Dawn Pachirisu Spark.png Using Spark Dawn Pachirisu Sweet Kiss.png Using Sweet Kiss Dawn Pachirisu Super Fang.png Using Super Fang | Discharge; electric; DP019: Twice Smitten, Once Shy! Spark; electric; DP019: Twice Smitten, Once Shy! Sweet Kiss; fairy; DP019: Twice Smitten, Once Shy! Super Fang; normal; DP114: Another One Gabites the Dust! }} Improvised moves *Sweet Kiss Bubble Beam *Discharged Whirlpool *Dawn Plan A *Ice Chandelier *Electrified Take Down *Discharge Tail *Discharge Shield Voice actress Chinami Nishimura (Japanese and English) Trivia *Pachirisu is the second -type that was caught by a main character, preceded by Pikachu owned by Ash. *Pachirisu is the first released Pokémon to rejoin its team. The second is Ash's Goodra. Gallery Performing its Discharged Tail Dawn Pachirisu Discharged Shield.png Performing a Discharged Sheild Dawn Plan A.png Doing Plan A Dawn's Pachurisu.jpg Feeling lazy Dawn and Pachirisu.jpg Using electricity to shock Dawn An innoceent face.jpg With an innocent look Pachirisu resting in the middle of the day.jpg Unwanting to get back into its Poké Ball pad.jpg Pachirisu and Dawn Pachirisu Cutie smile.png Pachirisu's cute smile }} References Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon